


Deception Is Everything

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [19]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage is best man, Ben is head bridesmaid, M/M, Plot Twist in the End, Poe and Finn marry, dancing but gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: When Poe takes Ben Organa as his head bridesmaid for his wedding with Finn, he doesnt account that Finn's best man is Armitage Hux, someone who doesnt get along with Ben at all. Will the wedding work out in the end?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love Finn so much, he's so adorable!

   “Ta.” Poe said. “That’s gonna be awkward.”

   “Ben Organa as your head bridesmaid? Maybeee.” Finn said and flipped through the acceptance letters.

   “You didn’t need to chose Tag!”

   “Armitage Hux is my best friend okay? We were Marines together, that binds you for life.” Finn replied. “Aunt Ophelia isn’t coming.”

   “Thank God.” Poe said and erased her name from the white board. “I’m just saying it will be hard for them to dance the second dance.

   “They’ll manage or else I’ll send them my cousins.” Finn said and handed the letters to Poe.

   “That’s a threat.” Poe said giggling. “I love you.”

   “You too.” They kissed. “Now we gotta call Rey if she manages the shoot.”

   “I’m so glad we have a cook and a photographer as friends. It would be to much more expensive if I we had to pay extra for all that.”

   “Agreed.” Finn stood up. “I’m getting dinner, something special?”

   “Whatever the fuck you want.” Poe replied.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

   “You’ve got to be kidding me.” Armitage said when he looked across the table at Ben Organa. It was a pre-wedding meeting with everyone important involved.

   “Just try to be civil.” Rey said sharply and handed him his coffee.

   “I will, if he behaves.”

   “Shut up.” Finn said.

   “Fine.”

The silence that followed was tense and Poe broke it with a sigh and began to explain the theme of the wedding and how everything was to be going about.

   “Both Finn and I would love if you two would hold a speech. It doesn’t have to be long and it doesn’t have to be perfect, but a few words would be appreciated.”

   “I can manage that.” Armitage said with a small smile.

   “It won’t be that hard I guess.” Ben agreed, saying for the first time something.

   “Wonderful! And about the dance…” Finn wasn’t able to finish his sentence when both Armitage and Ben shouted **_NO!_** at the top of their lungs.

   “You _will_ dance with each other or we’ll look for new head bridesmaid and a new best man.” Poe said sharply. “I wont have my wedding ruined by the two of you.”

   “The only question that arises is now: Who will lead?”

After Finn’s statement, Ben and Armitage looked at one another. Knowing fully well that the two couldn’t actually stand each other, Rey giggled into her hand, causing Finn to kick her under the table to get her to shut the fuck up as to not mess everything up even more.

   “Fine. He can lead.” Armitage said, clearly pissed. “As long as you choose a song that’s over quickly.”

Finn and Poe beamed and Ben gave a tiny smug smile.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

Rehearsing the dances was a tedious business. Poe was at the end of his wits. Armitage didn’t stop criticizing Ben and Ben only replied in gruff insults, causing his dance partner to get even more pissed.

   “Okay. I’ll take a break, I need air.” Poe said and left, not waiting for an answer.

As he wandered the gardens of the small castle they booked for the weeding, Poe thought about tomorrow. Sure he was excited to marry Finn, but Armitage and Ben gave him stomach cramps. He pulled out his phone and called Finn.

   _“Hello future husband.”_ Finn greeted him.

   “Hey there. I just fled from Armitage and Kylo. They are non-stop bickering. I am stressed out.”

   _“Ah shit. Let’s hope they’ll get around to accept that they’re thrown together.”_

   “I hope so too.” Poe turned back to the building when he looked into the large windows. He stopped dead in his tracks. “Finn, you won’t believe what I am seeing.”

   _“Tell me!”_

   “Ben and Armitage are dancing and it looks amazing.” Poe laughed, echoing Finn on the phone.

   _“I told you it’ll work out somehow._ ”

   “You’re the best man. I love you.”

   _“I love you too!”_ Finn laughed. _“Now get back to them and kick their asses!”_

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

   “And now we’ll be hearing the speeches of the best man and the head bridesmaid.” Phasma said over the speakers and everyone quieted down after the slideshow. Armitage stood up and brushed his jacket out.

   “I think most of you know who I am. For those who don’t, I am Armitage Hux, and I am alive only thanks to Finn. We served in the army together and while we were in Afghanistan, Finn carried me for two hours through a destroyed town with enemy fire all the way.

“But I am not here to talk about the war, I am here to talk about how amazing Finn is. Not only is he the best human I know, he’s also the kindest friend, the most supportive mate one could wish for and certainly the biggest fan of Harry Potter anyone could think of.” Everyone laughed at that.

“I am glad to see you with someone who cares so much about you like you care about them. I wish you only the happiest of days and when there’s a rough patch I wish you good friends and a supportive family.” Armitage smiled and sat one hand down on Finn’s shoulders.

   “Thank you mate.” Finn said and stood to hug Armitage.

Some of the guests awed, most laughed and applauded. After both had sat down again, Ben rose to his full height.

   “Hi everyone. I am Ben and I am the head bridesmaid.” Laughter erupted from the crowd. “Poe’s my oldest friend and despite us being so _very_ different in nearly every aspect, we still managed to stay friends for nearly 20 years now. He’s amazing, he can mix the meanest drinks and has the very best gossip there is…”Ben laughed.

“A terrible sense of humour and direction as well as the worst driving skills. I am actually surprised that you have found your way through life without killing anyone of getting lost or getting yourself killed because of a dump joke.

“I truly hope that Finn is what he claims to be: you better half. Because if he’s just as bad as you, I see a bad future for you two.”

Poe stood up and laughed loudly while hugging Ben. Everyone else laughed and shook their heads at that speech.

 

;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

 

After the bride and groom dance, everyone’s eyes turned towards the best man and the head bridesmaid. Slowly the two men walked into the middle of the room and the song began. The took position and started, following the beat across the floor. When they began turning, their feet moved lightly and quickly, causing everyone to gape.

Both Ben as well as Armitage showed good body tension. Poe and Finn quietly high-fived while they watched the two men. There was an odd sexual tension in the room and it only grew as long as the dance went on. The song came to an end and Ben dipped Armitage gently.

Everyone applauded and the two men bowed. After the dance, everyone was free to use the dance floor. Poe and Finn were so occupied they didn’t notice that Ben and Armitage had sneaked out.

   “Do you want a cigarette?” Armitage asked Ben.

   “Yeah, thanks.” The other took one and Armitage lit the cigarette for him.

   “You think they bought it?”

   “Definitely.” Ben laughed. “I think they’ll be congratulating themselves on getting us together.”

   “Idiots.” Armitage said and turned to his boyfriend. Ben only grinned and kissed him gently.

   “But you’re a good actor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a great 19th of Christmas!


End file.
